zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Eiji Aonuma
'Eiji Aonuma (青沼 英二 Aonuma Eiji)', né en 1963, est un créateur de jeu vidéo japonais travaillant pour la société Nintendo. Il est surtout connu pour être l'un des principaux créateurs et producteur de la série de jeux d'action-aventure ''The Legend of Zelda depuis l'opus Ocarina of Time. Biographie Aonuma fait ses études à l'Université nationale des Beaux-Arts et de la Musique de Tokyo puis obtient son diplôme en 1988. Peu après il est embauché dans la société Nintendo, qui développe des jeux vidéo pour console. Il est intégré à l'unité Nintendo Research and Development 21 de Masayuki Uemura qui se concentre sur le développement matériel comme les consoles ou les accessoires. Néanmoins la section crée quelques rares jeux vidéo. Aonuma prend part au développement du premier jeu vidéo de l'unité, NES Open Tournament Golf qui sort en 1991. En 1996 il tient la place de directeur sur le deuxième jeu de l'équipe, un jeu de rôle intitulé Marvelous: Mouhitotsu no Takarajim, très influencé par A Link to the Past. Peu après le manager général du studio Nintendo EAD Shigeru Miyamoto l'appelle pour travailler en tant que co-directeur sur Ocarina of Time, le nouvel opus de la série The Legend of Zelda, le premier en 3D et sur la nouvelle console de Nintendo, la Nintendo 64. Initialement prévu peu après la sortie de la console, le projet prend du retard et le producteur Shigeru Miyamoto augmente la taille de l'équipe et fait appel à quatre directeurs pour mener le projet à terme : Toru Osawa, Yoichi Yamada, Yoshiaki Koizumi et Aonuma. Il est chargé de la création des donjons. À la sortie du jeu, la critique est unanime et le jeu reste aujourd'hui le produit le mieux noté de l'histoire des jeux vidéo. Miyamoto demande alors à l'équipe de créer un nouveau jeu avec les graphismes de cet épisode. Le premier projet consiste en une réédition du jeu avec de nouveaux donjons qui s'intitule Ura Zelda (plus tard édité en partie dans Master Quest). Mais ayant dirigé la création de ceux du jeu original, Aonuma n'est pas très emballé par le projet et souhaite faire un tout nouveau jeu. Au terme d'un désaccord, Miyamoto propose à Aonuma et à Koizumi de faire un nouveau jeu mais à condition de respecter un délai d'un an de production (contre trois pour Ocarina of Time)3. Le nouvel épisode s'intitule Majora's Mask et sort en avril 2000 au Japon. Par la suite il continue de travailler sur la série The Legend of Zelda. Il est directeur du nouvel épisode sur GameCube, The Wind Waker (2002), un jeu se déroulant dans un vaste océan et qui s'appuie sur une nouvelle identité visuelle avec l'utilisation de cel-shading dans l'ensemble des graphismes. Après The Wind Waker, Aonuma pense à travailler sur d'autres jeux que la série The Legend of Zelda mais Miyamoto le convainc de continuer son travail sur la série. En 2004, il supervise The Minish Cap dont le développement est confié à Capcom et sa filiale Flagship sous la direction de Hidemaro Fujibayashi. Les deux années suivantes il dirige la création du nouvel épisode de la série sur console de salon, Twilight Princess, qui constitue un des titres de lancement de Nintendo pour la Wii et un des derniers jeux sur GameCube. Le jeu propose une alternance de phase dans le monde la lumière et des ténèbres avec un loup et une narration plus développé que les précédents épisodes. Nommé producteur au sein de Nintendo EAD, il prend la tête de l'unité EAD Software Group 3 dédiée à la création des jeux de la série The Legend of Zelda. Il travaille en tant que producteur sur deux suite spirituelles à l'épisode The Wind Waker pour la console portable Nintendo DS : Phantom Hourglass en 2007 puis Spirit Tracks en 2009. La direction de la création des titres est confiée à Daiki Iwamoto. Il a aussi travaillé en tant que producteur sur Skyward Sword. Eiji Aonuma a été récompensé d'un Lifetime Achievement Award au Golden Joysticks de 2016. Ce prix est l'une des plus prestigieuses et anciennes récompenses autour du jeu vidéo. Travaux *1996 : Marvelous: Mōhitotsu no Takarajima, directeur *1998 : The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, co-directeur *2000 : The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, co-directeur *2002 : The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, directeur *2004 : The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, superviseur *2004 : The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, producteur *2006 : The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, directeur *2007 : Link's Crossbow Training, producteur *2007 : The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, producteur *2009 : The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, producteur *2011 : The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, producteur *2013 : The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD producteur *2013 : The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, producteur *2013 : The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, producteur *2014 : Hyrule Warriors, superviseur *2016 : The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, directeur *2016 : Hyrule Warriors Legends, superviseur *2017 : The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, producteur et directeur de groupe Anecdotes *Eiji Aonuma n'a jamais réussi à finir le premier The Legend of Zelda. *Aonuma a dit que l'opus Ocarina of Time n'était plus très bon aujourd'hui, comparé aux autres jeux de la licence. *Aonuma souhaite faire un jeu qui surpassera Ocarina of Time dans le cœur de nombreux joueurs. * Le moine Sheikah Ma'Ohnu de ''Breath of the Wild a été nommé en l'honneur de Aonuma, c'est une quasi-anagramme, son nom "Oman Au" dans la version anglaise est une anagramme. Rumeur Des rumeurs ont fait surface ces derniers temps, qui prétendent que Yoshiaki Koizumi pourrait reprendre le flambeau d'Eiji Aonuma, le jour de son départ. Catégorie:Staff Nintendo